


A Little Birdie Told Me

by thelooster



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Cole is the ultimate wingman, F/M, Gilbert is in denial about his feelings, Slight angst because Gilbert is a goober, jealous gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelooster/pseuds/thelooster
Summary: Gilbert has finally returned from his adventures at sea, only to learn about some new developments between Anne and Cole. Though he's relieved someone has been watching out for Anne, Gilbert doesn't understand why learning about their kiss and subsequent proposal makes him so upset.





	1. Moody Spurgeon MacPherson

            Moody Spurgeon MacPherson listened with rapt attention as Gilbert animatedly recounted another one of his daring sea adventures as they walked home. “So the woman _clearly_ does not want me to be there, but there also aren’t too many options at this point.” Moody’s eyes widened in suspense. “Luckily, Sebastian was able to talk to her and calm her down enough that she let me help. Of course, her baby was breeched, so _that_ was a whole ordeal.”

            “Wow, Gilbert! It’s a good thing you know how to deliver babies!” Moody beamed at his friend.

            “That’s just it, Moody… I _don’t_ know how to deliver babies. I mean, I’ve helped some of the horses with their calves, but a human woman is a little different than a pregnant mare.” Gilbert shook his head and chuckled. “It was terrifying, truth be told. I guess instinct just took over.”

            Moody laughed at Gilbert’s modesty. “Well, you are definitely the only person I know who would do something so crazy. Well, you and Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, of course.” Gilbert smiled at the comparison, all too familiar with Anne’s ridiculous capers. “I mean, the most terrifying thing that happened in Avonlea was when I had to kiss Diana Barry!” Now it was Gilbert’s turn to be shocked.

            “You _what?_ How in the world did you manage that? You’ve only had a crush on her for, well, forever.” Moody laughed, playfully nudging Gilbert’s shoulder.

            “I have not!” Gilbert simply raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, so maybe I’ve been… interested, but I do not have a crush! Besides, you’re one to talk, with all of your pining!”

            Gilbert tried to laugh off the comment, hoping his friend wouldn’t tease him about the blush Gilbert was trying so desperately to hide. “Hey, stop trying to change the subject! We’re not talking about me – we’re talking about how you managed to build up the courage to kiss Diana Barry!”

            “ _Fine_. Josie Pye got us all to play ‘Spin the Bottle’ one day after class, and Diana went first, and the bottle landed on me. Anyways, we both stood up, and I told her I was going to kiss her, and then I did.” Moody awkwardly rubbed his neck, face glowing pink. “I suppose it’s not very romantic, is it?”

            Though Gilbert could think of a certain redhead who possessed some strong opinions on what classified as “romantical,” he thought the whole scenario was rather sweet. “You’re being too hard on yourself, Moody! It sounds like it was quite the adventure.” Gilbert was honestly surprised that so many of his friends had gone along with the game, and he was a little disappointed that he hadn’t been there to participate. Not that Gilbert wanted to kiss anyone in particular, of course. He just wished he could have been part of the fun. His curiosity had certainly been piqued. “Who were the other couples?”

            Gilbert was confused by Moody’s sudden change of demeanor as the shorter boy stared towards the ground in embarrassment. “Well, the game ended rather quickly.” Gilbert shot him an expectant look. “Anne sort of fled when Josie started teasing her, and we all disbanded after that.”

            Gilbert reflexively clenched his fists, as was his usual response when Anne was being teased by bullies. Gilbert was angry that he hadn’t been there to defend her, but a small, traitorous part of his brain was slightly relieved that she hadn’t played. Moody, unaware of Gilbert’s emotional strife, continued on with his story. “Anyway, it was _much_ more dramatic the second day.” Since the majority of dramatic incidents in Avonlea seemed to revolve around Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, Gilbert had the sneaking suspicion he was not going to like the next part of Moody’s tale. “Josie made Anne actually spin this time, and the bottle landed on Charlie Sloane.” Gilbert’s stomach dropped. “But then Charlie said he didn’t want to kiss that…” Moody trailed off at Gilbert’s fierce glare. “Well, he didn’t want to kiss Anne.”

            Gilbert’s anger towards Charlie was somehow displaced by a bizarre flood of relief. “Well, that’s good. Charlie’s a weasel anyways. Whose turn was it next?”

            Moody’s face reddened. “Um, it was actually still Anne’s turn. Charlie turned her down, and Anne was upset. Josie started teasing her, and Billy joined in, and soon we were all laughing.” Gilbert was glad Moody seemed to be ashamed by the memory. He could only imagine the embarrassment Anne must have felt.  “Honestly, it seemed like she was going to run again, but then Cole volunteered!”

            Gilbert was horrified. He had seen Anne interacting with the quiet boy, but he had never realized that they were _that_ close. “Cole Mackenzie kissed Anne?”

            Moody grimaced. “Not exactly. Cole said he would kiss Anne, which was good… until we started teasing him, too.” Gilbert looked positively murderous, spurring Moody to rush through the end of his story. “ButthenAnnekissedhimandweallcheered!”

            Gilbert halted, suddenly experiencing a wave of nausea. “Anne kissed _him?_ ” Moody nodded, and Gilbert remembered to resume walking normally. It seemed Anne and Cole really _were_ that close, then. Gilbert took a deep breath before attempting to sound casual. “They do seem to be getting along lately.”

            Moody pretended not to notice Gilbert’s abrupt change in tone, smirking when he realized what might be bothering his friend. “Yeah, they’ve become really great friends. They’re always sticking up for each other. Honestly, Cole gets harassed by Mr. Phillips almost as much as Anne does. Josie Pye says they’re a match made in heaven.”

            Gilbert couldn’t formulate an appropriate response, as his brain was tormented with the mental image of Anne kissing Cole over and over again. He barely noticed when Moody started talking about his new baseball mitt and the games that would soon be starting now that winter was over. Instead, Gilbert was trying to understand his warring emotions. He was relieved to know someone had been watching out for Anne in his absence… so why did he feel so miserable to learn about her new relationship?


	2. Diana Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert walks Diana home one day, and she accidentally lets news of Anne's "engagement" slip.

            It had been three weeks since Gilbert’s conversation with Moody where he learned about Anne and Cole’s budding relationship. Three weeks of watching and analyzing every interaction between the couple. Three weeks of rolling his eyes whenever Anne would giggle at something Cole said. Three weeks of trying to understand why seeing Anne and Cole together made him so upset.

            Gilbert could tell they were close – _very_ close. The couple seemed to share inside jokes and speak their own language at times, and they were clearly kindred spirits. Luckily, Gilbert had not seen them actually kiss, so that particular data point was left to Gilbert’s imagination. In fact, the worst part was that Gilbert actually really liked Cole – he was smart, kind, and an incredibly talented artist. Like Anne, Cole was unfairly tormented by Billy and Mr. Phillips, but he never lashed out in anger. The day after Cole’s grand departure, Gilbert was shocked to learn of the dramatic events that had taken place in his absence yet again. Gilbert wished he could have been in the room when Cole bravely stood up to his abuser, choosing to combat his teacher’s rage with cold, cutting truth.

            Gilbert couldn’t rejoice in Cole’s absence, even though it spared him from the pain he felt every time he saw the blonde boy with Anne. The classroom just didn’t feel the same anymore, as if a dark cloud lingered over the students. Anne especially was quite despondent, and it hurt Gilbert to see her retreat back into her shell. Even Gilbert, who was more dedicated to his studies than ever, looked forward to the end of each school day.

            Eventually, the class settled back into a monotonous routine. Gilbert would head home to study or help around the farm, his friends would head to the baseball field, and Anne’s posse would head into the woods. Gilbert assumed the girls had some special location they liked to play or work or do whatever activity typically filled their afternoons.

            Today was like any other as Gilbert packed up his books and materials to continue his self-studying at home. He was startled by a dismayed cry from Anne, immediately looking over to her and Diana to assess the issue. Gilbert’s pulse returned to normal when he realized there was not an ongoing disaster.

            “Oh, dear Diana, this is just a _disaster!_ What do you mean you can’t come this afternoon?” Gilbert smiled to himself at Anne’s flare for the dramatic and couldn’t help but listen in.

            “I’m so sorry, Anne! You know I wish I could come, but Mother insists on us practicing our etiquette before the wedding.”

            Anne sighed dramatically. “Well, I know better than to knowingly go against your mother. I’m just disappointed that Ruby couldn’t come either. I suppose the big reveal will just have to wait for tomorrow.” The two friends exited the schoolhouse with Gilbert trailing close behind. He watched as the pair embraced one last time before Anne took her usual route into the woods, leaving Diana to walk the path alone.

            “Diana, wait!” At the girl’s confused expression, Gilbert sped up to meet her. “Since you have been tragically separated from your best friend, would you mind if I kept you company on your walk home?” Gilbert smiled as Diana beamed at him.

            “Why, thank you, Gilbert! You are ever the gentleman.” Gilbert took Diana’s books as they proceeded along the familiar path. “I must admit I was rather disappointed that I couldn’t enjoy my usual afternoon routine.”

            “I’m sure Anne has more than enough imagination to keep her occupied for an afternoon.” He smiled at the thought of her befriending a tree or creating an entire fantasy world in her typical Anne-fashion.

            Diana laughed. “True enough. Luckily Cole is there to keep her company.”

            Gilbert’s amusement came to an abrupt halt, only to be replaced by confusion, which Diana must have sensed. “Ruby, Cole, Anne, and I always spend our afternoons together in our clubhouse.”

            The explanation did nothing to assuage Gilbert’s sudden turmoil. “Oh, I always assumed your secret affairs were for girls only.” Gilbert laughed, hoping to sound casual. “What do you all do every day?”

            Diana looked at him apologetically. “I’m so sorry, Gilbert, but I swore to Anne that I wouldn’t tell. It’s to protect Cole.”

            Gilbert couldn’t imagine what kind of activities would warrant protection, but he wasn’t surprised to know Anne was Cole’s fierce defender. “No apologies necessary, Diana. I admire your loyalty! Cole is very lucky to have friends who are willing to protect him.” Diana looked visibly relieved.

            Gilbert knew that he should leave the subject alone, but his curiosity was overwhelming. “I’m happy that he and Anne have been there for each other over the past few months. They seem to be very close.”

            Diana nodded happily. “They are the most kindred of spirits! In fact, Anne told me they’ve agreed to marry each other!”

            Though Gilbert had braced himself for Diana’s confirmation of the couple’s relationship, nothing could have prepared him for such shocking news. Gilbert came to a complete stop, his mind reeling. _How could Anne and Cole be engaged already? He had only been away for a few months… had Anne’s feelings really blossomed in such a short time?_

            “They _what?”_ Gilbert winced as his voice came out much more passionately than intended.

            Diana’s face paled. “Oh no, I shouldn’t have said anything! Anne made me swear to secrecy… You won’t tell anyone, though. Right, Gil?”

            Gilbert quickly tried to calm his erratic heart rate, willing his voice to sound unperturbed. He offered her a forced smile. “Of course not, Diana. Your secret is safe with me.”

            Diana let out a sigh of relief as they continued their walk. “Thank you, Gilbert. Though, I must admit, it’s nice to finally be able to talk to someone about it! I’m just so happy for them.” Gilbert couldn’t explain the feeling he was experiencing, but it was agonizing. “It must be so nice to find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, don’t you think?”

            Gilbert had the sudden mental image of a warm home with a blazing hearth, a dog curled up on a rug, and a cat chasing mice outside, where he sat on a comfortable couch with Anne tucked into his side. The thought briefly filled him with joy… until reality came crashing back down around him. “Yeah, it must be nice.”

            The rest of the walk passed by in a blur, and Gilbert barely registered arriving at the Barry’s residence before Diana waved him goodbye. As he slowly trudged home, Gilbert finally admitted what he had always known: he dreamed of a future with Anne. The realization came with a wave of heartbreak, however, as Gilbert recognized that his dream could never come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter was a little angsty, but all shall be resolved -- I promise!


	3. Cole Mackenzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Josephine has offered to host Bash and Mary's wedding reception, allowing Gilbert and Cole to have a much-needed conversation.

            Aunt Josephine’s Great Hall dripped with flowers and was filled with the warm glow of candlelight for Bash and Mary’s wedding reception. Though they had first been hesitant to accept such a generous offer (especially one from a rich, white lady they barely knew), the couple admitted they had too many friends to host in Mary’s apartment. As they looked across the splendid room full of smiling friends dancing and celebrating their love, it was clear that Mary and Bash were happy they’d accepted. Gilbert, too, was delighted to see the look of unadulterated devotion on Bash’s face as he beamed at his new bride. The ceremony had been lovely, though Gilbert had to admit part of his enjoyment was due to the redhead pressed against his side during it.

            Though Gilbert was grateful for Aunt Josephine’s generosity, it also meant that Cole was in attendance. Anne, for one, was ecstatic to be reunited with her kindred spirit. _Her secret fiancé,_ Gilbert reminded himself, ignoring the pang of heartbreak. He hadn’t seen Anne this happy since… well, since before they had left Cole at the Charlottetown train platform. Anne had spent the entire train ride home softly crying on Diana’s shoulder, which meant Gilbert had spent the entire train ride home fighting the overwhelming desire to comfort her.

            Gilbert was beyond grateful that he and Anne’s friendship had been growing over the past few weeks, but he wanted so much more. Gilbert could have sworn that there were these moments when it felt like Anne might feel the same way, moments when the air between them seemed to shimmer with electricity and promise. Gilbert thought back to their conversation outside the church when Anne had confided in him and shared her new dream to become a teacher. He had asked her about “tragical romance,” and her reply seemed to be full of possibility. _Remains to be seen._ Gilbert had held his breath as he gazed into her eyes, certain that he couldn’t be the only one who felt the pull of some unspoken force between them.

            Of course, that certainty had been obliterated as he watched her with Cole. Anne seemed to sparkle with excitement as she spent the evening engrossed in conversation with Cole, her delighted laugh reaching Gilbert’s ears from across the room. It was obvious that Gilbert had, in fact, _not_ been the one Anne was thinking about when she thought of future romance. After all, what was more tragical than two people in love, separated by distance? Gilbert tore his gaze away, shuffling over to distract himself by the punch bowl.

            After making pointless small talk with a quarter of the party guests, Gilbert’s eyes naturally gravitated to Anne who was engaged in a lively discussion with Mary, hands waving as she animatedly recounted some adventure. Gilbert couldn’t help his grin, even though he knew Bash would tell him he looked like a moke.

            “She looks absolutely radiant tonight, doesn’t she?” Gilbert jumped as Cole suddenly appeared beside him, his neck reddening in embarrassment.

             “Um, who?” Gilbert braced himself for Cole’s anger, having clearly been caught staring at his betrothed, but was instead met with a sharp laugh.

            “Who do you think? Anne, of course!” Cole just looked at Gilbert in amusement.

            “Oh, I… Uh, I suppose she does.” Gilbert couldn’t decipher Cole’s intentions. _Maybe it’s some sort of trap._ “You must be really happy to see her. I know she’s missed you.”

            Cole looked over to the redhead with absolute fondness. “Well, we write each other a couple times a week, so I stay updated on all the Avonlea gossip. A piece of paper doesn’t quite capture the breadth of her spirit, though, does it?”

            Gilbert couldn’t help but smile in memory of his own letter from Anne, filled with exaggerated tales of dazzling gold and extraordinary adventures. “No, it really doesn’t.” As the boys stood in silence, Gilbert realized that knowing Anne was with someone who so clearly cared for her made it a little easier to step aside, as much as it pained him to do so. “Thank you, by the way.” Cole looked at him with confusion. “For being there for her. I’m glad… well, I’m glad she has found someone who cares about her so much.” Gilbert hoped Cole could sense his authenticity.

            Cole’s eyes didn’t leave Anne, but he offered a small smile. “She saved my life, truth be told.” Gilbert’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Anne was the first person to truly know me – the _real_ me, and she just… accepted me, just as I am. That girl has experienced so much pain and heartbreak and rejection… but instead she chooses to be kind, see the best in people, and just make the world a more romantical place.” Gilbert couldn’t help but smile at the truth of the statement as Cole looked back at him. “I can see why you’re in love with her.”

            Gilbert felt his jaw actually drop before he began sputtering. “ _What?_ No, of course I’m not! Anne is just a friend!”

             “Just admit it! It’s so obvious, Gilbert. You stare at her like she’s the sun.” Gilbert knew his face was on fire as he squirmed under Cole’s knowing stare.

            “No, really, we’re just friends!” Cole was unwavering in his disbelief, and Gilbert knew the façade was over. He sighed in defeat, eyes downcast as he finally admitted the truth. “Look, I’m sorry, Cole. I’ll leave her alone. You don’t have to worry about me getting in between you.”

            Now it was Cole’s turn to look confused. “What are you _talking_ about?”

            Gilbert couldn’t keep the secret in any longer. “I talked to Diana Barry, Cole. I know you and Anne… well, I know that you have agreed to be married.” There it was: the truth that had haunted Gilbert for weeks, the knowledge that any feelings he might have for Anne were of zero consequence because she already loved another. It hurt to finally admit defeat out loud, but he was glad to be rid of the burden.

            Cole remained silent for a moment before having the audacity to burst out laughing. Gilbert stared in confusion as Cole bent over, clutching his side in complete amusement. Gilbert couldn’t help but be annoyed at this reaction and was preparing to walk away when Cole finally regained control of himself, eyes watering in mirth. “You two are even worse than I realized! You’re both just so stubborn!” Gilbert halted his departure. “Anne is my best friend, and that is absolutely how I see her – as a friend.” For the first time in months, Gilbert felt like an enormous weight had suddenly lifted from his shoulders. _So Cole is_ not _in love with Anne!_ _But wait…_ Gilbert was about to voice his concern, but Cole anticipated his next question. “And I know for a fact that Anne feels the same way about me.” Cole smiled encouragingly at his companion.

            Gilbert wasn’t entirely sure this _wasn’t_ a dream. He had worked so hard to bury any notion of a future with Anne, but suddenly, that future was no longer an impossibility. _Anne and Cole were not in love!_ Desperate to confirm this revelation was actually happening, Gilbert looked imploringly at Cole. “So, you’re _not_ engaged, then?”

            Cole’s smile was confirmation enough. “No, we are not. And trust me, Gilbert, _I’m_ not the one she has a crush on…” Cole sent Gilbert one last knowing smirk before leaving the boy to his whirling thoughts. _Does he mean… surely not… she can’t like me back, can she?_

            Gilbert felt as if his world had suddenly been tilted on its axis, and he began re-analyzing every interaction he’d shared with Anne since his return to Avonlea. His mind swirled with questions, but as he stared across the room in amazement, Gilbert knew one thing for certain: he needed to talk to Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you the angst would be over soon! It's all about the power of communication, people! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading -- I adore reading your comments!


	4. Anne Shirley-Cuthbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert finally has the chance to confess his feelings to Anne, but does she feel the same?

            Gilbert was desperate to speak to Anne, hastily pushing through the crowd to reach her. Her vibrant red hair was in view, a strong contrast with her delicate dress. His mind raced as he sorted out his thoughts, unsure of what he was going to say. Anne was facing away from him, engrossed in conversation, her lilting voice warming Gilbert to his core. He slowly reached out a hand to tap her on her shoulder, fingers edging closer to her puffed sleeve…

            “Gilbert! There you are!” Gilbert was shocked out of his daze by a large clap on the shoulder. He whirled around, scrambling to compose himself.

            “Dr. Ward! How are you?” Gilbert hoped his mentor couldn’t see through his forced smile.

            “Come, my boy. I have some friends I want you to meet!” Gilbert looked forlornly over his should as he was dragged away to schmooze various Redmond University alumni and fellow physicians. He finally made his escape, once again making his way towards Anne, only to be intercepted by Mary’s friends from the laundry. He was enveloped in what felt like a sea of women who seemed to be having a competition on who could embarrass him the most. He desperately searched for visual confirmation of Anne’s whereabouts, only to discover, to his horror, that she was watching the current display and _laughing_ at him. He didn’t need the women teasing him about his flushed face; Gilbert _knew_ he was positively scarlet. Anne gave him a little wave of her fingers before floating away from the guests and onto the back porch. He excused himself as gracefully as possible, ignoring the amused looks of Mary’s friends. Gilbert was so focused on making his way outside, he didn’t even register when one of them said, “Bash was right. He really _is_ head over heels for that girl.”

            Gilbert was on a mission to make it outside without being ambushed by any other well-meaning party guests. He crossed the candlelit room, bursting through the heavy wooden door onto the porch. Gilbert shivered, though he wasn’t sure if it was due to the chilly night air or seeing Anne bathed in moonlight. She looked positively ethereal, her arms folded on top of the ornate banister and her head tilted up towards the night sky. Deep in thought, Anne hadn’t noticed Gilbert’s arrival.

            He took another moment to observe her in peace before speaking. “Beneath the moon, the reaper weary, listening whispers…” Anne whipped towards him, one hand flying to her heart in surprise. When she saw Gilbert, Anne returned his shy smile. Gilbert took another step towards her, continuing his recitation. “’Tis the fairy, Lady of Shalott.” Anne blushed under his gaze, clearly pleased to learn he was familiar with her favorite poem. Gilbert stood next to her at the banister, sure his eyes were betraying the depth of his emotions. “What are you doing out here?”

            Anne looked back out to the night sky with a dreamy sigh. “I’m just admiring the general splendor. Don’t you think stargazing makes everything seem so far away?”

            Gilbert looked into the darkness, his eyes seeking out the familiar constellations. “I completely disagree. The stars actually remind me of home.” Gilbert smiled mischievously at Anne’s look of annoyance due to his contradiction before explaining. “After my mother died, I… well, I would sometimes have nightmares.” Gilbert felt his face heat under the focus of Anne’s piercing gaze. “Anyways, on the nights I couldn’t sleep, my father and I would lie outside and look for shooting stars. On clear nights, he would teach me the names of all the constellations and tell me the stories that inspired them.” Gilbert smiled at the memory. “He told me that no matter our differences, we all share the same sky. Of course, only people on the Northern hemisphere have the same sky because…” He trailed off at Anne’s amused look, distracted as she bit her lip to keep from laughing. She gave him a pointed look, startling him out of his reverie. “Right! Anyways. When I felt particularly homesick on the steamship, I would sneak out on deck and look at the stars, taking comfort in the knowledge that Avonlea shared the same sky.”

            Gilbert felt his heart rate jump as Anne laid a hand gently on his forearm, and he met her gaze. “Thank you for sharing that with me, Gilbert.” He felt that unmistakable electricity crackle between them, lost in the depth of Anne’s blue eyes. Time stilled for a moment before Anne blinked rapidly, taking her hand back and turning back towards the banister. The pair fell into a comfortable silence, the party music softly spilling out into the night. Gilbert thought back to what Cole had revealed. _I’m not the one she has a crush on._ Gilbert knew how he felt. It was time to take Sebastian’s advice and be honest about it. He took a deep breath, willing his nerves to abate.

            “Would you like to dance, Anne?” He stared at her hopefully and was rewarded by a bashful smile.

            “I would love to, Gilbert. It’s just…” His heart stilled, bracing for rejection. _I knew it was too good to be true._ “I just don’t want everyone to laugh at me!” Anne stared down at her feet, face blushing furiously. Gilbert’s hope returned.

            “Then no one has to see.” She looked up in confusion as Gilbert offered her his hand. “We have music, what more do we need?” Anne shyly grinned as she took his right hand, his left slowly reaching towards her waist. He prayed she couldn’t tell how hard his pulse was racing as she rested her other hand on his shoulder, and he knew her blush mirrored his own.

            They took a few awkward shuffles, eventually finding a rhythm that didn’t result in Anne stepping on his toes every few seconds. Anne smiled at Gilbert tenderly for a moment before resting her cheek on Gilbert’s chest. He could barely make out her words as his heart pounded, Anne’s voice reverberating through him. “Bash and Mary seem to be so blissfully happy. They are the truest of lifemates.”

            Gilbert couldn’t help his crooked smile. “Lifemates?”

            Anne didn’t hesitate to explain. _Ever the teacher._ “A marriage of equals and partners, where two people support each other’s dreams and aspirations without sacrificing the needs of the other.”

            Gilbert listened to her definition, noting how it described his ideal relationship with the girl in his arms. “Well then, yes. I think they are true lifemates. I believe they’ll make each other very happy.”

            The song changed, the couple effortlessly stepping into a new rhythm. “Do you ever think about marriage?”

            Gilbert was startled by her question, immediately recalling one of the last conversations with his mother.

* * *

            “Mother, do I have to get married?” Joyce Blythe paused her baking, looking down at her 8-year-old son in surprise.

            “Why are you asking this, Gil?”

            Gilbert huffed in frustration. “Everybody at school says I have to marry Ruby Gillis. But I don’t want to!”

            Joyce smiled fondly at her son, kneeling down to take his hands in her own. “Now you listen here, sweetie. You don’t have to marry anyone you don’t want to, but someday when you’re older, you are going to fall in love with someone amazing who makes life wonderful. And when that happens, you’ll want to spend every single day with her, and you’ll want her to be part of your family forever.”

            Gilbert’s eyes widened. “Forever?”

            Joyce leaned forward and tickled Gilbert’s sides, smiling at his squeals of laughter.  “Forever and ever!”

            Gilbert recovered from his giggles, suddenly overcome with terror. “Does that mean I have to kiss her? Because girls have cooties, and I don’t want them!”

            Gilbert frowned as his mother smoothed his hair down. “You don’t need to worry about any kissing business for a long time, do you understand?” Gilbert nodded solemnly. “Kissing is something you do to show someone you love them, and you shouldn’t kiss anybody unless you _want_ to kiss them. Also, make sure that they want to _be_ kissed – that’s very important, okay?”

            Gilbert shook his head vehemently. Joyce smiled at his solemnity, giving him a kiss on the cheek before he ran back outside to play.  

* * *

            “Gilbert?” He snapped out of his memory to see Anne looking at him with concern.

            “Um, yeah… I suppose I do sometimes.” He hoped his tone didn’t give away the fact that Gilbert _frequently_ thought about marriage, specifically marriage with her. “Why do you ask?”

            She returned her cheek to its resting place. “It’s just, well, seeing two people in love… It just makes me wonder if I’ll ever find anything like that.” Gilbert was both struck by the raw vulnerability in Anne’s voice and horrified by the very notion that she felt in any way unworthy of love.

            “What are you talking about?” Anne nuzzled closer to Gilbert’s chest.

            “There were some girls, back at the asylum… They told me no one would ever want me, and I can’t say I disagree, what with this atrocious red hair. Add in my tendency to constantly stick my foot in it, and you have a spinster in the making.” Gilbert was consumed with a sudden rage, horrified that anyone could even suggest such an outlandish idea, let alone that Anne could believe it. _Does she really not know how amazing she is?_ Gilbert knew he couldn’t let her continue to doubt her self-worth, and he was grateful that she wasn’t looking at him – it was the only way he could gather enough courage to be honest.

            “Anne, you are beautiful, and brilliant, and make life worth living for everyone around you. You are truly one of a kind, and any man would be lucky to have you.” There it was. She _had_ to know how he felt now; there was no way she couldn’t. Gilbert had showed his hand, now he just had to see if Anne accepted his feelings or not.

            He held his breath, waiting for her reaction, as Anne suddenly got very still. Gilbert sighed in defeat, realizing he had been rejected. He loathed the sudden chill that enveloped him as Anne pulled away from him, immediately missing her warmth. As he slowly met her eyes, he was surprised to see her looking at him, not in disgust, but in earnest. _Maybe this isn’t a rejection, after all._

            “Why did you come back to Avonlea?” Of all the responses to Gilbert’s heartfelt sentiments, such a non-sequitur question certainly was not one he had anticipated.

            “What?” He stared at Anne in confusion as she began to rush through an explanation.

            “In your letter, you said you would not be returning to Avonlea indefinitely, which was misspelled, I might add.” Anne crossed her arms, as if daring him to lie. _So she did catch the typo, after all._ He offered her a small smile.

            “I realized I wanted to be a doctor and that I needed to return to my studies. Plus, Bash wanted to work the farm with me and start a new life.” Staring into Anne’s eyes, Gilbert knew he couldn’t hide the truth. “I also realized that Avonlea is my home… and I couldn’t say goodbye to this community or these people who have known me my whole life.” Gilbert took a steadying breath, hoping she could understand his true meaning. “Some people are just too hard to walk away from.”

            Gilbert’s heart dropped as Anne frowned, certain that his heartfelt confession would not be reciprocated. Anne looked to the floor, leaving Gilbert to wonder if she wished he would just go ahead and return to the party. He made to leave, jumping as Anne’s head suddenly whipped up, voice racing as if she was nervous for some reason. “Cole has the preposterous notion you returned because you have a crush on me.”

            The porch fell deathly silent, Gilbert’s eyes wide in panic. She searched his face for any sign of an answer, but Gilbert was too stunned to reply. “Well?” She asked, arms once again crossing defensively. “Do you?”

            Like a light bulb going off, Gilbert’s whirling thoughts were suddenly graced with clarity. Anne looked like she was about to burst with uncertainty, but Gilbert was entirely calm as he replied. “No.”

            Anne’s face fell, her posture crumpling in devastation. Gilbert didn’t hesitate before gently lifting her chin, making sure she couldn’t possibly miss his meaning this time. “I don’t have a _crush_ on you, Anne.” He once again pictured his dream house filled with family and love and _Anne_. “I’m in love with you.”

            In that moment, as Anne smiled at him with tears in her eyes, Gilbert swore he could never experience greater happiness. “You… you are?” He couldn’t help the wide smile stretching across his face as Gilbert tenderly swiped an escaped tear off of Anne’s cheek.

            “Of course I am. How could I not be?” The tears were falling harder now, and Gilbert earnestly tried to convey every ounce of devotion into his words. “I’m quite certain that I could sail the seven seas, but never would I find _anyone_ in this world as enchanting as you.” As Gilbert looked into the eyes of the young woman he loved, he knew that there would never be anyone else for him. His mother had been right: he would know that he was in love when he couldn’t bear the thought of a day without Anne, couldn’t imagine a family without her in it. Gilbert smirked at the girl in front of him as he remembered the rest of his mother’s advice.

            Gilbert brought his other hand to cup Anne’s face, taking another step closer so that she had to crane her neck up to maintain eye contact. As he remembered Moody’s success, Gilbert searched Anne’s beaming face for any sign of hesitation. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, I’m going to kiss you now.”

            Time stilled as Gilbert leaned down so close he could count each eyelash and find the constellations among her bronze freckles. Anne’s eyes fluttered closed as their breaths combined, Gilbert’s lips separated from hers by a hair’s distance. Gilbert took in one more gaze before closing his eyes and the space between them. Their lips met, and time sped back up. A thousand thoughts and emotions burst through Gilbert at once, his mind consumed with the feeling of Anne. Gilbert’s pressure began feather soft, afraid that he would scare her off if he moved too quickly. But then Anne reached up to caress the back of his neck, fingers lightly scratching through his hair, and everything changed. Gilbert slanted his lips onto hers, one hand finding Anne’s waist to pull her closer, the other stroking her cheek. Like their dancing, they quickly found a rhythm, both unsure if this moment was real or just another dream.

            Suddenly remembering his propriety and realizing he didn’t want to know how Marilla Cuthbert would react if she caught them, Gilbert slowly pulled back, opening his eyes. Anne slowly blinked, as if waking up, before a smile lit up her entire face. Gilbert didn’t care if Bash said he looked like a moke; he couldn’t help the pure adoration he felt for this girl. “You really do love me,” Anne said in bewilderment. Gilbert just laughed, feeling lighter than he had in months, before throwing propriety to the wind and kissing her again.

            Inside the lavish hall, Bash and Mary were celebrating their new life together, but they certainly weren’t the only ones looking forward to what the future might hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you for keeping up with this garbage fire for the past four chapters. I hope you felt as much joy while reading it as I did while writing it. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your sweet comments -- they seriously make my day.
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've had this idea rattling around in my brain since S2 came out, and I finally managed to write it. 
> 
> I love this ship and this fandom, and waiting for S3 just might kill me.
> 
> I'm on tumblr @thatwasnerdy if you want to flail about Shirbert with me!


End file.
